


Baby

by ivars_heathen



Series: Baby [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, JFC where do I even start with this?? NSFW (I mean it!) daddy!kink, Rough Sex, Submission, Swearing, dirty talking, dom!Ivar, m/f/m, obscene amount of detailed smut!! M/F, praise!kink, sexually explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Modern AU. Ragnar and reader are a couple and Ivar comes to keep her company while Ragnar is gone. It’s gonna be a long week.





	Baby

Ragnar tucked a few strands of hair behind my ears, kissing my tear streaked face, letting them linger lovingly on my forehead. In between praises for handling myself well tonight and being on good behavior, he picked me up and cradled me in his lap.

Ragnar stroked my hair and thumbed over my wet cheeks, he held me tight, rocking me slowly as I finally started to calm down. Tonight was definitely one of our harder sessions.

Ragnar had called from his office earlier, telling me to be ready when he got home. He told he had a long day and needed to use me. Bad.

The thrill of not knowing what was coming had me twirling around the house, making sure our place was clean and everything in its place. Just like me.

I had heard his key in the lock and the door opened and shut quickly. I bolted out of the bathroom after preening a little, putting on that slinky little red two piece set.

He looked so tired, poor Daddy.

His eyes lit up when he saw me coming, moving his hands away from messing with his black tie and opened them out to me with a smile. I squealed and jumped into his arms.

“Baby.” He sighed into my hair, holding me up with my legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed my head and chuckled into my ear.

“Daddy,” he let me down after our embrace and I held onto him tightly, looking up at him from my height, “I’m sorry you had a bad day. Can I make it better?”

“You know only you can, kitten.” Ragnar smiled down at me and held me out at arms length and whistled lowly. I blushed, knowing he was happy with my attire when I twisted my hips up and down.

“Fucking pretty thing. Come on, Daddy needs you.” He swatted my ass and chased me into the bedroom, laughing at my excitement.

Ragnar used me as he needed. Making me crawl slowly to him as he sat on the edge of the bed, he made quite the show of opening his legs as I fit myself between them on the floor. All he had to do was point to his groin and that’s what started it all.

His hands in my hair, tugging and pulling me up and down on his hard cock. He loved to see me like that, choking and trying to push off from his assault on my throat.

I had gagged and he yanked me back by the makeshift ponytail he made, a long string of spit connecting us. I smiled even though my throat was burning.

Then he grabbed me and had me undress him, taking my time removing his layers. Once he was naked and fully erect he started in on me. He left me a moaning and writhing mess as he spit out vulgar and filthy things, telling me what he was going to do. How he was going to tear me up.

I whined with his head between my thighs, I cried when he thrust into me in one go. I wailed as his hand slapped my ass repeatedly, making me moan and cry out for more. I begged and begged, fuck did I beg. I needed more and so did he.

That was how I ended up here after he beat me and fucked me sore. I knew I’d feel him for days, which was one of my favorite parts. Every time I sat down or moved a certain way I was reminded of where he was the night before.

Ragnar drew me a bath even though I’d already showered, but it was part of our routine. The more he put me in my place and had me submit my body to him, the more treats I got.

Gifts and presents. Eating at the finest restaurants in the city, vacations and doling out when the time called for it. One time he took up in a helicopter just to see the sunset, for fun. I loved him, fuck I loved him so much.

As I sat in the bubbles, relaxing my aching muscles after his onslaught he came into the bathroom, grabbing my brush and sat behind me, combing out the tangles. I hummed, feeling his hands dig in my hair.

“You like when I do that?” Ragnar asked and chuckled when I turned my head to see him and nodded. He gave me a sweet smile and continued as I relaxed even more.

When he tucked us into bed, holding me to him, he mumbled and I looked up at him with a questioning look.

“Ivar will be here tomorrow,” he laughed a little and kissed my hair, “I told him to text you. Is that alright?” Ragnar always made sure to keep in the loop of things, made sure I understood. Ragnar had to travel for work, leaving me behind for a whole seven days.

Ivar hadn’t made any advances towards me, but he did have a wandering eye and I was on the end of it. Always looking, always aware, smiling.

“Ivar?” I asked. He was fucking handsome, just like his father. Bright blue eyes and a cunning, sassy remark or smirk.

“Yes, the other boys are busy,” Ragnar kissed my head again, “Nothing bad will happen, my love. Unless you want it to.”

“Daddy,” I asked, “What does that mean?”

“I will be away for a week, I know how needy you are,” he sighed and snuggled into me, his fingers drumming against my bare shoulder, “I know you, kitten. I have left you before and you’re, well kitten, you are insatiable. If Ivar can help, let him, only if you want too, my love.”

“I could, sleep with him?” I wondered out loud, “Do you want me too?”

“I’m letting you know Y/N,” Daddy chuckled and tilted up my chin, “If you need anything and I mean anything, I won’t be mad. Daddy knows you have needs and if I am not here..be careful. I trust you, you know that?”

I just nodded and closed my eyes, letting my head rise and fall on his chest. “I know Daddy.”

….

As soon as I kissed Ragnar good-bye for the umpteenth time and sadly closed the door to our house, Ivar had texted. He was going to be coming over in the evening, he had to finish some things up at work, pack his bag still and would be over later.

I texted him and set about my day. I did the usual adulting, picking up, dishes and laundry. Nothing of excitement but it kept my eyes dry and busy so I wouldn’t miss Ragnar so much.

I had just brought down the plates when I heard my phone buzz, Ivar had texted, telling me he was on his way and I returned a response, setting it down on the counter as I didn’t want to the sauce I was making to burn.

I didn’t stop stirring when I heard a bang against the door and a key in the lock, Ivar had the keys since the day we moved in. I heard him grunt and shout my name as I heard shuffling and then he kicked the door shut.

“In the kitchen!” I called and I heard him starting towards me. I turned off the burner and turned around to see him. He was in a black hoodie and jeans, his hair slicked back.

I thought for a second I heard him gasp but maybe didn’t dwell on it. He shook his head and smiled, coming closer to me.

“Hello, Y/N,” his handsome face scrunched up and he eyed over my shoulder at the ready to be eaten dinner, “Smells good. I’m starving.” Ivar bit his lip as his expression, letting it drag back out, eyeing me and the pans behind me.

“Good! I hoped you were hungry,” I smiled and turned back around to grab our plates and cutlery, “Good thing you brought your appetite because I made too much!” I raised my eye brows when I felt him bump up against my back, reaching around me to grab his own plate from my hands.

The way he held onto my wrist though made me look up at him. He towered over me by at least a head, a sly smiled lit up his face.

“I’m always hungry, Y/N, ” He clicked his tongue and bumped my shoulder with his much larger one, “You should remember that.”

I flushed and cleared my throat. If Ivar was already this flirty how would I make it through the whole fucking week?

By the third day I was a mess. Not only because I missed Ragnar like crazy and not only because I was in my house with a very attractive man who liked to walk around like he owned the place without a shirt on. But because said shirtless Ivar had upped the ante on his flirt game.

Goosing me when I wasn’t looking, coming into the bathroom when he knew I was showering. Flipping my hair and once he got too close and snapped my bra strap with a deep laugh.

Daddy had checked in with me during the times that he could, telling me he missed me and my body and couldn’t wait to come home. I rubbed my thighs together in bed when I read his last text. I bit my lip and replied with how much I had missed him too. Another four days. Fuck.

….

I tossed and turned that night. Nothing seemed to help. My pillow was too soft, Ragnars was too firm, the bed was cold. Fuck, I missed him so much and there was still four days to go until he could hold me again.

I even tried laying upside down! Nothing seemed to help and it didn’t help at all that Ragnar’s pillow I’d just covered my head with reeked of him. I sighed and threw a quick tantrum, kicking my arms and legs into the bed. I groaned and rolled off the bed, I opened the door and was about to head downstairs. Maybe a snack would help.

But then another idea came into play as I stood in the hallway, digging my bare toes in the wood. I licked my lips and stared at the door across from me. I had never wanted to kick down a door like I did just then.

Ivar. Ivar was right there, behind that dark stained door. What would he be doing? Maybe he couldn’t sleep either, I thought and took another step towards it. I eyed the door, reaching out for the knob but then made a fist and held it against the grain instead.

I worried my bottom lip. Ragnar did say if I needed anything, anything, Ivar would help me. Telling me it would be alright if I had missed him so much I could..sleep with Ivar. A part of me didn’t want to think I was that way, selfish and needy because my real lover was miles away.

But maybe..maybe a cuddle would help me sleep. Sure, just sleep next to him, his arms would have to suffice. Just for the night, just tonight.

I took a deep breath and knocked lightly, just in case he was sleeping and didn’t wake. I’d find myself lounging on the couch if that were the case. I knocked again a little louder and finally heard feet moving on the other side of the door.

I moved my hand down to my side, fidgeting with the hem of my sleep shorts. I watched as the knob turned and cracked open, revealing all of Ivar in his sleepy stupor.

His eyes half lidded, chest bare, hair hanging along his collarbone and the light coming in from outside danced on his muscles elegantly. He was in just a pair of dark colored boxer briefs. He yawned and scratched absently at his chest.

“Y/N,” he said, squinting, his voice deeper and thick with dreams, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing..I uh,” I tugged harder on my shorts, fisting the silky material, “I can’t sleep.” I breathed and he gave me tired smile.

“Hmmm, want company I take it?” Ivar chuckled and held the door open for me as I stepped under him into the spare room than now radiated Ivars scent.

“Could you just..hold me. Maybe that will help.” I shrugged and he shut the door and jumped back into the bed.

“Well come on then.” Ivar laughed and patted the spot next him, holding up the covers for me to climb in. I did, sliding in next to him, his body heat still warm on the bed beneath me.

I flushed and thanked God that it was dark in here, save for the light coming in from the alley streetlights. I snuggled down against him, feeling his warm skin on mine for the first time like this set my skin with goosebumps.

Ivar cupped the back of his head, combing through the ends of his long hair as I rested my head against his shoulder. I curled into his side, not sure where to put my limbs.

Ivar huffed at me trying to figure this out. He’d had enough and moved, pushing me off and facing away from him. He wiggled up behind me, draping his arm over my ribs and laid his large hand flat against the bed.

I looked down at it, he twitched his fingers a little. I hadn’t realized just how big his hand really was until I laid mine over it. Ivar sighed into the back of my head, rubbing his cheek in my hair.

Something deep and almost primal came over the both of us. As we laid there silently, listening to each other breathe, we both got the same idea. I spread out my fingers over his meaty ones and curled them back in lightly over his own and in turn he repeated my exact actions.

We rubbed our fingers together for a while, then Ivar turned his hand, facing it up and clasped our hands together. He gave me hand a little squeeze and then held it, bringing them closer to my chest.

Ivars breath caught when I moved back against him, feeling his hard chest against my back, the silk of the top dragged along my skin nicely.

“Y/N,” he whispered into my hair, curling himself more around me, I could feel him. Oh God, could I feel him! He was hard, on the verge of it hurting I thought quickly. I couldn’t help but press back even more, feeling his hard cock push into my lower back.

“W-what are you doing?” Ivars voice was hoarse and scratchy in my ear.

“You want me don’t you?” Ivar gasped through his nose and squeezed my hand tighter, “I know you do Ivar. Ragnar said you would help me with anything I needed while he’s away.”

“Is that right?”

I nodded my face into the pillow as I felt his other arm move up and over my head, his fingers tangling into my hair, rubbing at my scalp.

“Do you need something, Y/N?” Ivar asked in a sultry tone, molding our bodies together. It should’ve felt wrong and made me feel bad but all it did was make me want him more.

The need and loneliness I felt combined with how good he felt on me. How big and strong his arms were around me, caging me in and I felt myself get wet of the thought of those fingers inside me.

“Y/N?” Ivar moved his hand around in my hair, holding my skull and turned me over in his arms, making me face him. “Answer me. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong, what you need,” Ivar licked his lips, “What you want.”

I stared at his mouth longer than I probably should’ve before trailing the up to his face and finally settling on his blown out blue eyes. I opened my mouth and watched his face start to twitch with anticipation and from the looks of it, just enough need for me as there was for him.

“You can kiss me if you want.” I half-whispered, bouncing my eyes back and forth from his own to his parting mouth.

“Are you allowed to do that? Won’t Ragnar be upset,” the hand on my hip rounded it then pulled up the waist band of my shorts, creating a gap, “His little baby, in my bed, begging me to kiss her?” I was instantly thinking about his cock when I felt Ivars demeanor change from soft to hard.

“He said I could,” Ivars eyebrows shot up, if I wasn’t so turned on and wet for him I would’ve laughed, “Said I could sleep with you, if I wanted too.”

Ivar scoffed arrogantly, puffing out his chest. “Oh, really? Is that what you want to do?” He tilted his forehead down, knocking them together gingerly, then back and forth. “Hmm, Daddy’s baby wants me to kiss her? Wants me to fuck her little pussy? What else do you want?”

“I-I..um, you could..” I gasped when he snapped the waistband back to my shorts, it stung and lit up my body even more.

“I could what? I could…touch you?” Ivars fingers spiderwalked up my side and smoothed up my bare shoulder, holding it and then digging the pads of his fingers into my skin. “Is that what I could do?”

“Mmhmmm,” I whispered and bit into my lip, looking up at him, “You can do more if you want.”

“You keep saying that, Y/N. What I want,” he narrowed his eyes then, “What do you want?” Ivar slid his hand under my jaw and tilted it just enough that our lips were thisfuckingclose from touching. “Baby, I need to hear you say it. Tell me what you want. I’ll give you everything I’ve fucking got.”

“You would?” I blinked up and felt his fingers start to trace the shape of my jaw lightly. I was so wet I could feel it start to leak onto the silk in the middle of my shorts. Ragnar had never looked at me like this, not like this at all.

“Yes, baby I’d make you feel things you’ve never, ever felt before,” his breath was getting heavier and much more labored as he spoke to me, “All you have to do is tell me.”

“Ivar,” I started, feeling my heart pound in my chest, the blood rushing into my ears, “I want you.”

“I know that,” Ivar smirked and pressed his lips to my sweating forehead. It had gotten incredibly hot in here in a matter of minutes. The blankets felt too heavy, too thick for us to be covered up now. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“I-I, Ivar…” I stammered and winced as it came out at a high pitch squeak when he let go of my waistband. “I want you,” he nodded, “I want you to fuck me. Can you do that? Can you use me?”

Ivars smirk grew into a full on predatory and devilish grin and demanded, “Say it again. Fuck, say it again.”

“Fuck me,” I panted and pressed my chest up against his, tucking my arms under his to bring him in closer, “Fuck me, Ivar. I need you, I need you to use-”

Ivar crushed our mouths together, moaning as they slid over each other. I opened my mouth wider, returning his sounds as he sloppily and hastily made out. I dug my nails into his back, dragging them down. I smiled against his territorial mouth, Ragnar didn’t let me do that either. As I felt Ivar lap at the curve of my hips I wondered what else I could do. Or what else he could do for that matter.

Kissing Ivar was frantic and rushed, he seemed like a fish out water. Gasping before each kiss or move of his mouth against mine. He nipped my bottom lip suddenly, catching me off guard and I opened my mouth, letting his tongue fuck its way in.

I whimpered into his mouth and scratched my nails deeper into his back. Ivar hissed at that and pulled away, making me chase his mouth. “Fuck Y/N. I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time. Those lips are just as sweet as I thought,” he pecked my cheeks and then scraped his teeth on my jaw by my ear, “Bet your pussy is just as sweet, baby. You’re probably just dripping for me, aren’t you? Fucking naughty thing.”

“Yes, yes,” I whined, my legs sticking together as I kissed whatever skin on his face I could, “Please, Ivar.”

He groaned when I said his name, telling how fucking good it sounded coming from me. How hard it was making him that he was here with me, like this right now.

“You,” Ivar breathed onto my swollen lips, “You’ve been driving me fucking crazy for the past few days, in those little shorts of yours. Your ass fits them so good. You know how hard I was when you came out when I got here, fuck. You..you can’t do that.”

“But you like them..” I said and kissed under his chin and up the side of his throat, “You said.”

Ivar yanked my head back from his skin, staring me down. His eyes completely black now, boring into my own. “I know what I said, baby and you’d be smart to follow my orders. For the rest of the week, no shorts.”

“But-”

“What did I just say? No. Shorts. No slinky tops, I want to see you. I want to watch the marks I leave behind on this body of yours change color. And they will, believe me. Oh, baby believe me. If only you knew what I wanted to do to you, for so long. So fucking long, baby.” He grunted and let me suck a love bite on his neck.

“Tell me,” I whined and rubbed my thighs together, “Please, Ivar. Tell what you want to do to me.”

“Fucking desperate, for me baby?” Ivar chuckled and rocked his cock into my leg, making me moan, “You like that? I’m going to fuck your throat with it, you’re going to make it nice and wet and then I’m going to fuck you with it, anyway I want, understand? You belong to me, now. I own you. I own all of you. I’m going to tear you apart, God baby, I want to do some nasty shit to you.”

“Please,” I whined and couldn’t take it anymore and rolled myself on top of him, my wet thighs on his hard stomach. Ivar growled when he felt me, how much I wanted him. “I need you, use me Ivar.”

He snarled and rolled me over, kissing my skin and yanking my shorts down my legs. I heard a few threads snap as I kicked them loose. Ivar groaned and bit into my skin, I knew I bruised like a peach but I wasn’t so sure he did. Or care.

He pushed my legs apart under him and pulled his hard cock out.

“Ivar!” I rolled my body under him as he rubbing the head of his dick around my clit. He moaned loudly, feeling how wet I was for him right now. He dipped it into the folds of my entrance, collecting some of my arousal before swirling it around me again.

“That’s right, baby,” Ivar whimpered when he did it again, breaching in just a little further, “This pussy is mine.” He tapped my clit a few times before moving away from me.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Ivar said when he saw me pouting as he sat back against the headboard, stroking himself while he looked at me getting up, “I’m going to fuck you wide open, don’t worry. I’ll fill that tight little thing up.”

I nodded and without question, pulled off my top and sat up on my knees, watching him fuck his fist slowly made my mouth water.

“Like what you see, baby?” Ivar asked and hissed when he twisted his wrist, “Fuck, put that mouth to work. Suck my cock.”

I didn’t need to be told twice. Ivar growled when he finally pushed my head down, keeping me in place as he fucked my throat. Tears prickled at my eyes, he was dragging me up and down like Ragnar did but with much more…passion. He really wanted me to choke much like his father but with Ivar, snarling and moaning like a wild animal and biting his lips. I had never felt wetter.

“Look at me.” Ivar barked and twisted my head with his hand in my hair, forcing me to meet his eyes. “Fuck, I knew you’d-ah, look good with my cock down that throat. Fucking slut, sucking my dick like this. Fucking naughty thing,” Ivar pulled me off quickly, letting me get some kind of air in me, only to shove me back down and really fuck up into my mouth, “Bad girl, fuck. Look at you go, taking my dick like..” He couldn’t finish his sentence and instead pulled me back off and shoved me back.

He climbed on top of me, squeezing and massaging my breasts. He rubbed his thumbs over the hardened buds and bent down, snagging one in his mouth and pinching the other hard, making me arch so he got more than a mouthful. He groaned and lined himself up, easing his way inside. I was so fucking wet around his waist.

“Oh fuck baby, you feel so good,” Ivar pulled out, looking down at our joined bodies as he slammed back in and out, rocking us into a decent rhythm. “Thought about you, a lot. Taking my cock just like this…”

“Mmmm, Ivar. Please, harder.” I felt I could beg, I could at least ask him to speed up. Daddy always set his own pace, wasn’t my right to ask what he would do next. Not like Ivar.

“Yeah? Baby wants to get fucked huh? What baby wants, baby gets.” Ivar whined loudly when he pulled out after a few hard thrusts. He grabbed my arm and shoved me face first into the bed. He kept on hand on the back of neck like a bad dog, while other brought just my hips up to meet his waiting, throbbing prick.

“Tell me.” Ivar wiped the head up and down my dripping slit, I pushed back on him and he laughed. “Fucking bad girl.” He smacked my ass quick and thrust into me without warning, giving up on getting an answer from me.

“You have to use your words, Y/N. Remember that.” Ivar said into my shoulder, he bit down hard and I screamed. He laughed at that too.

“Ivar! Yes, harder!” I yelled into the mattress, feeling the pressure on my neck increase and so did his pace, slamming into me over and over as I cried and begged for more.

“Fucking take it, dirty slut. I’m going to fucking cum inside you-oh, shit, keeping gripping me like that. God damn baby. Fucking tight pussy. Cum inside you and keep going, make your legs fucking shake and all you want and need is going to be-fuck, be me.”

“Oh! O-o Ivar, I’m gonna cum!” I yelled and grabbed at my hair, tugging on it hard. He roared behind me, grunting loudly amid the harsh slap of our skin hitting together. “You fuck me so good!”

He really laid in on me then, growling my name and fucked into me so hard I was bouncing off the bed and right back up into him.

“That’s right baby, cum on my cock. Fuck, I need to-shit, need to feel you. Oh my fucking god Y/N! So good, come on baby.” I sobbed at his words and felt my walls clench and my legs did in fact shake as I came hard screaming his name like a depraved prayer.

“Damn, Y/N! Fuck baby..oh, baby just like that.” Ivar smacked my ass repeatedly as I felt him shoot his cum inside me. I whined at the warmth that filled me and even more when he slid himself out and slapped his drenched cock on my ass, a few drops splashing there.

Ivar collapsed down next to me with a huff and he turned me, pulling me to him. He kissed my head and then my temple, leaving them there.

“Fucking beautiful. Baby coming on my cock like that..I’m not even close to being done with you yet.” Ivar smiled down at me and stroked my hair. I knew right then and there that being with Ivar for the next few days were going to filled with guaranteed pain and pleasure.

….

Throughout the course of the days left before Ragnar came back Ivar had claimed and fucked me everywhere in my house. He ate me out on the bathroom counter, kneeling and moaning loudly against my slit, pumping himself on the floor.

Then before I was finished making lunch, he pressed himself up against me, grinding against my ass before swiping the contents of food to the floor. He bent me violently over the end of the table, my face hit it and was still a little sore. It had screeched halfway across the room by his force.

He yanked my tights down the next day as I passed him in the hall, shoving me against the wall and bent me over. My ass burned already, he had woken up in a spanking mood. Calling me his ‘bad baby’, telling me I needed to be fucked into submission.

Bruises and bites formed all over my skin, head to toe Ivar had marked me, making sure to leave them deep in color and scattered. I had a few teeth marks embedded in my shoulders and backs of my legs.

When Ivar caught me coming out of the bathroom the following night, he stopped me in my and fingered over a rather large hand print shaped bruise around on my bicep.

“So pretty all marked up, baby. Some of them are fading, I think we need to fix that, don’t you?” He’d asked and pulled me into his room and threw me on the bed. I scrambled up it and pulled down tights, ass high in the air, keeping my hands in the material like he’d requested.

Ivar had a lot more demands than Daddy that was for sure. I had barely registered what was going to happen when I heard him snap his leather belt over me. He pulled me to the edge and cracked my ass until I was crying and begging him not to stop. The pain mixed with pleasure like he’d said days before felt luxurious.

After each hit, Ivar made a low purring sound in approval. The next time that belt came down I screamed and lurched forward, rubbing my face into the rumpled blankets. My skin ripped, that much I knew. Ivar moaned so fucking loud I almost came from that alone. The belt had slapped my center just so, my right cheek was well beyond on fire. He broke skin and felt so fucking good.

He teased me like the devil he was, rubbing his cock along my entrance and around my ass before fucking me senseless again. I’d lost count. He had me in every way possible and came so much it started to hurt.

Being used was very different, there was no real aftercare other than kisses and snuggles. No baths, no hair braiding, no snack. Just wake, fuck, eat, shower, fuck in the shower, chase me and hold me down, eat, fuck, sleep. That’s all we seemed to do, Ivar couldn’t get enough of me. He told me so on the night before Ragnar came back.

His breath caught as he tried to calm down enough from letting me fuck myself on his cock as he watched smugly behind me. One hand beating my numb ass and the other behind his head, watching me ride him this way even though my cunt ached and felt abused. I was still wet for him.

Ivar trailed his fingers over my skin, mumbling into my hair. I couldn’t understand him, the blood from all of this stimulation he’d given me, pounded in my ears.

“Hmm?” I blinked up at him, he ground his jaw and gave me a quick smile and peck on my eyebrow.

“I said, I don’t know what I’m going to do without you,” Ivar cleared his throat, his voice raw and scratchy from shouting orders and growling, “I can’t keep my hands off you, Y/N. I don’t think I can stop myself.”

“From what?” I asked and nuzzled into his shoulder. I smiled seeing the tiny love bite on it.

“I want you. All of you, all the time. Now that Ive had a taste of you, what you’re capable of and can take, from me. Me,” Ivar swallowed hard, his attitude changing into one that was sad almost. He didn’t want to leave and I felt myself thinking the same thing.

“You have Ragnar, you are already someones someone,” he sighed and held me tighter in his arms, “I was just your Master while he was away, I get it. I just-”

“No,” I moved and sat up, this time leaving the sheet the behind. He’d told me no clothes, days ago and I obliged, he’d seen every single inch of me and there was no need for me to cover up in front of him now. 

“Ivar, Ragnar said I could have you. You weren’t just some thing for me to play with. I like being with you, like this,” I motioned down my battered body, quickly reminding myself to put a band-aid on the carpet burn on my knee, “I like the contrast.”

“What do you mean?” Ivar was intrigued, I could tell by the way he licked his lip slowly and quirked up an eyebrow, mimicking me as he sat up on his elbow.

“You are… well you. You’re harsh and brutal, the complete opposite. I like that you’re not afraid to hurt me, Ivar.” I explained. He nodded when I told him Ragnar wasn’t like that, he might be mad at the state my body was in but could you blame him? The only marks Daddy left on me were love bites, nothing at all compared to torn skin, indents and every color under the sun bruises.

“You do? You..you want me, too?” Ivar asked, he seemed perplexed at that for some reason. Like I was just letting him have his way with me this week.

“Of course, I want you!” I pushed his arm, he was so solid he barely moved and smiled at the failed attempt, “My pussy aches, you fucked me raw,” he licked his lips again, looking at my mouth, “I’m so sore, Ivar. After all that you’ve done to me, I still want more from you.”

“I told you once and I’ll tell you again,” he moved, tilting his face to mine, his breath fanning my face, “I will give you everything, everything I’ve got.”

“I want that,” I breathed back, shutting my eyes and letting his mouth engulf me, slowly, passionately sucking on my tongue and smiling against my teeth, “I want all of that.”

….

Ragnar had texted that afternoon, his flight was delayed and he’d be home later than expected. I told Ivar he was welcome to stay, I didn’t want him to leave and we spent the evening wrapped up in each other once more.

Ivar ate me out with such a fervor, as though he’d forgotten that I told him I wanted him just as much. I whined feeling his fingers move inside me, he was slow at first, gauging just how much I could still take.

He circled my clit with his tongue and fucked me slowly with his fingers, stretching me out again. He hummed and pulled his fingers out and they went right into his mouth, keeping his word that he couldn’t get enough.

He crawled up my shaking body, hoisting my leg over his shoulder smoothly, kissing my knee and then biting into my calf, making me squeal.

He laughed and slipped his cock in, inch by inch as I gasped. I hadn’t been fucked this much in a long time. Not since becoming Ragnars Baby.

I cried his name when he was fully inside me, pulling out so just the head of him was in. He rocked back into me, moving me with his hands on my hips, digging into the same spots, his fingers matching the older bruises on my skin.

“Fuck baby, how do you feel this good?” Ivar whined and bit into my leg again. I couldn’t answer, I couldn’t do much of anything at this point as he fucked me. Just to feel how hard he was made my hips flutter and I didn’t want to let him go. I couldn’t.

In an instant he slapped my other leg and spread it out, hitting an angle so deep I screamed, my arms flew up and pressed against the headboard, pushing against it for leverage as I fucked back on him, meeting every one of his thrusts.

“Ivar! Ivar!” I yelled with what little voice I had left, making my body contour to his, “Please!”

“Damn baby, I love when you say my name like that,” he grunted and gave me three hard pulls down on his cock, “So fucking sweet, begging for me, for me.”

Our sounds of pleasure bounced off the walls, I was sure everyone in the neighborhood knew his name by now even without seeing him. I cried when one his hands rubbed at my clit.

“Please! Oh my god, please,” the pitch of my voice startled me as I watched him growl and hang his head, “Ivar, fuck me. F-fuck me, I need you!”

Ivar moaned loudly and pulled out, rolling me over and had me up on my hands in knees in no time, slamming back inside so hard my back arched in a way I didn’t know it could. It hurt, God did it hurt but it still felt so good to have him rough me up.

I let out a feral groan when I felt his short nails scrape up the back of my leg, scratching at the welt he’d made with the belt. I couldn’t breathe, he was fucking all the air out of my lungs as I leaned down and shoved my face into the pillows, muffling my screams of ecstasy.

I grabbed at pulled at my own hair and Ivar covered me with his body, his arms on either side of my head. His stomach banged into my back with a wet slap and then another.

“I-I can’t believe you take me so well, so wet,” he snarled into my ear and bit down on my shoulder, just below his healing teeth marks, “I don’t want to stop.”

“Don’t!” I lifted my head just a little, making sure he could hear me, “Don’t stop! Keep ah-fuck, Ivar! Right there! Right there, oh fuck!”

“Fuck you’re so close, I can feel it. Cum for me!” Ivar shouted and I came, pulsing around him as I clawed at my hair in the throws of completion.

Ivar pulled out again, slapping my hot ass with his prick and I rolled over, holding up my legs under my knees. He smiled carnivorously down at me, biting his lip as he moved my feet and slid back in.

“I don’t want to leave you,” he kissed my ankle and spread my legs wide instead, holding them up painfully. Fuck, my hips hurt! “I don’t want to, baby.”

“Don’t.” I sobbed and held onto his arms until he moved one to my throat.

He panted for me to open my mouth and I did, feeling him spit into it. I bucked up against him, meeting his hips quickly. I was going to cum again and hard, I could feel it, my walls tightened and I shut my eyes tight.

I was so overwhelmed and stimulated I couldn’t think straight. Especially when Ivar groaned loudly. “Whose fucking you so good, baby hmm? Whose you’re fucking Daddy now?”

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out but tiny whimpers and gasps as I came again, my eyes screwed shut. I didn’t know how to articulate how good that felt, to be used like this and then spit on. Daddy never spit on me. I felt his hips stutter and slow and I knew he was about to fill me up. Again.

“Yes! Yes, Ivar cum inside me. Oh God!” I rolled my head to the side and he licked my neck and then..what did he just say?!

“Fuck, Y/N!” He shouted after and spilled into me, panting and hovering over me. I opened my mouth to have him repeat what he’d said but he said something entirely different.

“Hello, Father.”

….

My eyes shot open and I turned my head to the doorway after looking up at Ivar. There, in the doorway was Ragnar. My eyes welled with tears as I saw how he looked at us, still joined.

“Daddy..” I whispered. I could see him flare his nose, his lips in a tight line as he took in the sight of his son on top of me.

Ragnar ground his jaw just like Ivar did and shook his head. I kicked my legs, trying to get Ivar out of me but it was no use. He was a lot bigger and stronger than me, even with his prick still in me.

“Ivar..move.” I pried and tried to push him but he didn’t even notice me.

“Baby,” Ragnar sighed and closed his eyes, “We need to talk.”

“Whatever you have to say,” Ivar said and slowly pulled out, making his cum leak out of me, “You can say in front of the the both of us.”

Ivar smirked and laid beside me as I tried to stand on trembling legs. I almost fell over but caught my balance. As I chased after Ragnar to our room across the hall, I could feel Ivars seed drip down my legs, I groaned at the feeling and touched Ragnars suit covered shoulder.

He spun on me, eyeing my naked form. “Daddy, please,” I whined, a few loose tears fell down my cheeks, “Please don’t be mad. You said-”

Ragnar pointed over my shoulder, angrily. “You! You little shit, I let you stay in my house! Eat my fucking food and you turn her against me? Try to make her say you’re her new Daddy? Fucking kidding me!”

“Daddy, please,” I tried to stop him, block him as I noticed Ivar had put on his boxers and was there behind me as I backed up, sandwiched between them. “Daddy!”

“What?!” Ragnar yelled and I jumped back, naked and bruised into Ivar’s chest, his arms around my waist. He stared down at me and then to Ivar, back and forth, fucking seething.

“I’m sorry Daddy,” I squeaked, “You said he would help me. Whatever I needed.”

“And you needed this?” He spat and gestured with his hand at my body, “Look at you. Beaten and bruised. Look what he did to you, baby.”

“He didn’t do anything I didn’t want!” I covered my mouth with both hands, this had never happened before. Ragnar hadn’t spoken to me this way and vice versa. “Daddy, please listen to me. Ivar didn’t hurt me, I swear. Not like you think,” I stepped to Ragnar and touched his heaving chest, running my hands up the lapels, “Really. Ivar took care of me, I missed you so much. So much, I just-I couldn’t..he didn’t hurt me.”

“So you want to be treated like a slut, is that it? I can’t give that to you?!” Ragnar snatched himself back from my hands, looking at us both in dismay. “Baby, you’re covered in claims! How can I-”

“Trust me,” I whined and moved towards him, but Ivar brought me back against him then let me go, “I love you. I love you so much Daddy. I couldn’t,” I choked and then the tears started falling on their own, choking on my breath, “I missed you so much and Ivar was here. You said I could,” I sobbed between them “Y-you, you s-said..”

“I know what I said-”

“But he took care of me.” I sniffled and blinked out a new set of tears.

“Do you love him, too?” That hurt. Hearing Ragnars voice sound low and angry like that.

“w-what?”

“He said he loved you…” he looked at Ivar over my shoulder, eyeing him, “Do you love him?”

I didn’t know what to say.

I turned my head to the side, seeing him out of the corner of my eye as he stared at his Father, “You..you did say it?”

“Of course I said it,” he spun me around and looked down at me, holding my face in his hands, “And I meant it. I can’t let you go now, even if you are with him. I still want you.”

“Well?!” Ragnar shouted.

“I..I,” I had to look away from Ivar, the way he was searching my eyes for the answer made my knees weak. Ivar let me go and I turned around, hanging my head.

I watched Ragnars shoes step up to us, I dug my toes into the wood and felt his fingers move under my chin.

“Eyes up, baby,” Ragnar didn’t sound so mad anymore as we locked eyes, “I know what I said, I just didn’t think I’d have to see it. I came home early to surprise you but I only surprised myself.” Ragnar held my chin, thumbing over my bottom lip with narrowed eyes.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” I whimpered and he sighed, glancing up at Ivar behind me still holding onto my waist. He rubbed his thumbs over my skin as Ragnar talked.

“I know,” he nodded and kissed my forehead, “As for you, Ivar. I hope you’re proud of yourself, marking her pretty skin up like this.”

Ivar snorted and chuckled into my hair. “I sure did, Father. You’re a lucky man to have had her first.”

“I know.” Ragnar smiled and stepped back, undoing his tie. “I don’t know what your plans are, boy, but I think Y/N needs to be punished for hurting Daddy’s feelings. You can stay if you want, I don’t care.”

“I’ll do you one better,” Ivar kissed the back of my head and moved my arms back behind me, exposing my entire body for Ragnar, “How about I get her ready for you, hmm?”

Ragnar laughed this time and nodded.

I didn’t have time to react. Ivar growled in my ear and picked me up, tossing me onto the bed, I bounced and crawled over when I heard a slap.

I turned and saw Ragnar puffing out his now shirtless chest, Ivar’s bare one starting to flush.

“Ivar! Look what you did to her ass! God, baby are you ok?” Ragnar looked at me, the welts and the broken flesh on under my cheek throbbed against the covers.

I nodded and Ivar hit his Father in the arm, telling him with a smirk that he was proud of his handiwork.

“There’s going to some ground rules if we’re in this thing together.” Daddy, pulled his belt loose and dropped his pants, I could see the outline of the hard cock I had missed and I bit my lip at the sight.

Somehow I was wet all over again, just looking at the alpha males at the end of the bed.

“There will be,” Ivar turned to me and crawled on the bed, stalking me as he made his way behind me and pulled me into his lap, “But Y/N is going to be the only one needing them.”

“That’s not-” Ragnar stopped talking when Ivar hooked his legs around mine, spreading my legs for my Daddy. He moved my arms around my back and I left them there as one hand snaked up under my jaw and clutched my throat while the other cupped one of my breasts, pinching the nipple harshly and I bucked.

“See how responsive she is for me,” Ivar whispered and trailed his hand down and cupped my mound before splitting my cunt open, rubbing at my wet entrance with his first two fingers. “She fucking loves being used, don’t you baby?”

“Mmmmm.” I gasped as he wiggled his fingers inside, it hurt and I felt myself clench my walls around them. He pulled them out slowly and then rubbed at my swollen clit with Ragnar watched with fascination that Ivar could turn me into a writhing mess of submission so easily.

Daddy stepped closer to the bed, pressing one knee into the mattress, his cock twitching in his boxers. “She can’t cum, but get her close.” Daddy eyed me with a smirk of his own as he watched Ivar alternate from pumping in his fingers in and circling my clit.

“Baby nod if you understand,” I did, furiously against Ivar’s shoulder, “Good girl. Fuck look at you, Ivar tore you up while I was gone didn’t he? Fucked you like a slut, made you cum over,” Ragnar slapped my inner thigh in a manner I associated with Ivar, not Daddy. “Bet you loved him using you,” he slapped the other and I wailed through my gasps for air,

“Didn’t you?!”

“Yes! Yesyesyes Daddy, he fucked me so good!” I cried and felt my lower body shake and heat up even more, that coil inside me was about to snap and Ivar knew it, pulling his fingers out one more time, smearing my juices along the crease of my thighs in a lewd way.

They both laughed at me, laughed at my denial and my eagerness to please the both of them. I kicked my legs, trying to free myself but to no avail. Ivar had me pinned and spread wide open.

I opened my mouth in a silent cry when Daddy slapped dripping cunt. It stunned me for a second, stars lit up behind my eyes. Ragnar chuckled lowly, menacingly as he did it again and again as I cried.

“Oh my G-God!” I moaned out after the fifth hard slap, feeling my slit stick to his hand and he slapped my pussy again. “Daddy! Daddy, please!”

“Please what baby?” Ragnar panted and Ivar held both of my breasts in his hands, pinching and rolling my nipples hard, laughing in my ear. “Baby wants to cum? Is that it?”

“Yes! Fuck yes, Daddy! Please, m-make me..p-please.” I whimpered and lulled my head back, trying to get Daddy to do something, anything to let me cum for him, for Ivar.

Ragnar slapped my pussy one more time, harder than the last and I screamed loudly. Daddy had never, ever been this brash, this incensed on punishing me and denying me. The fact Ivar had turned me into his fuck toy for the week must’ve sent him over the edge.

“No,” was all he said and fit between my thighs, looping his arms around my thighs and yanked me down to him. My sore ass scratched along the covers and I whined and moaned loudly at the sensation. “You’re going to cum on my tongue. We’re going to fuck,” he dug his fingers into Ivar’s bruises on my legs and slid down, kneeling on the floor, “You up, baby. Fuck you up real good. You’ve been such a bad girl,” Daddy breathed on my pussy, sighing when he saw my slick dripping, “A very bad girl. Fucking Ivar while I’m gone. Coming without my permission.”

Ragnar groaned and licked a flat hot stripe up my lips, moaning against my heat. I couldn’t help the sounds that escaped my lips, I made even more when I felt Ivar grab my arms and hold them above my head. He nipped and sucked my fingers into his mouth, one by one as I rolled my hips into Daddy’s face.

“Daddy! D-daddy! Don’t stop!” I wiggled in their holds, Ivar bit into one of my fingers as Ragnar growled in to my folds and sucked my clit in his hot mouth. “Daddy!” I tugged at my arms, writhing and arching my hips off the bed.

“Cum for Daddy, baby,” Ragnar mouthed over my thigh and hummed, diving his face back in, his beard scratching my center, “Cum for us baby, let us see you.”

“That’s it baby,” Ivar pulled on my arms hard, straining my body even more between them “Cum for us, Fuck, Y/N cum so we can fuck you.”

“Oh, oh Daddy!” I felt myself becoming engulfed with pleasure and that coil was-“Fuck! Fuck, I’m coming! I’m c-coming, Daddies!” I shouted and my orgasm crested, releasing for the both of them as I rolled around between them, hearing them both swear and chant my name.

Ragnar kissed my clit and then my lips, smiling up at me when I finally opened my eyes again, he motioned for me to roll over and Ivar let me go. He helped me roll over, petting my hair back from my sweating face.

I moaned when Ragnar pulled me back even more, smacking my ass and spreading my legs until they ached and oh did they! He smoothed over the broken and raised skin lightly, making sure not to touch the cracked skin there.

“Suck my cock while he fucks you, Y/N,” Ivar pulled his leaking cock out of his underwear and made me swallow him in one go at the same time Daddy slipped his familiar prick inside me. I whined around Ivar, punching and tearing at the blankets as I choked.

“Fuck!” Ragnar roared and slid out then fucked back into me, holding onto my hips, “Missed you baby. Missed this fucking pussy all week!”

I hummed and pushed back on him when he pulled back. Daddy seemed to like that and fucked me even harder which made me slip and deep throat Ivar.

“Shit! Do that again!” Ivar dug his fingers into my hair, scratching my scalp as Ragnar set the pace and rocked me back between them. I brought myself up a little during their movements, gripping onto Ivars thighs.

Daddy pulled all the way out, slapped my pussy with his cock and rocked me forward, Ivar hit the back of my sore throat with an animalistic moan.

“Fuck baby, your mouth feels so good!” Ivar tugged on my hair, holding me in place as he fucked my mouth and Ragnar dug his nails into my hips and came with a mixture of my name and curses. He pulled out quickly, watching his cum drip down my pussy and onto the covers. Daddy sighed and rubbed my clit with it, moaning at the sight.

He praised me, rubbing my quaking cunt with his seed and then Ivar pulled me off his cock and he got off the bed so fast it made my head spin. They switched spots, Daddy stroked his cock in my face, telling me to clean him off as Ivar fucked into my filled cunt.

“Oh, fuck,” Ivar called and slumped over me, dragging me back forth as I cried. Then one of his hands found my hair and yanked my head up at an incredible and painful angle, looking right at Ragnar as he watched Ivar fuck me over him, “Tell him. Tell him whose fucking you! Whose your new Daddy?!”

I opened my mouth, knitting my brows together and moaning, whimpering and crying wildly. “You! Ivar!” I screamed when he hit my spot, realizing and hitting over and over until I felt tears fall down and Ragnar wiped them away. “Ivar! Daddies I’m gonna cum!”

I did. Of course I did. I did whatever they told me too. I was overly wet and Ivar told us both that much, fucking me even faster until he came soon after, mixing all of our cum together inside me. Ivar pulled out whispering in my ear that he loved me so fucking much.

I raised my head, slowly, feeling overly filled, soaking the blankets below me. Spit dribbled out of my mouth and onto Ragnars leg as I said it repeatedly, my voice fucked hoarse and dry.

Ivar moved my hair away, holding in a ponytail as he laid me down between the two. He held it that way even after he’d made himself comfortable behind me.

Ragnar tapped my lips, “What was that, baby? We couldn’t hear you.”

Ivar grunted his response, humping my backside once.

“I-fuck, I said,” I swallowed hard and smiled, “I said, I love you,” I finally caught my breath, just barely seeing Ivar over my shoulder as he kissed it, then to Ragnar, “I love you both, so much.”

Ragnar smirked and kissed me for the first time tonight, now that he wasn’t mad anymore, I knew I would get a lot more.

“We know,” both of my Daddies said and laughed, making me smile that I now how to the best of both words. I had what I needed, what I had been missing in my life. I sighed with relief at that, knowing full well we weren’t finished by a long shot now.

We were just getting this show started.


End file.
